Spirit Trolls
by AngelEyez07
Summary: John, Dave, Rose, and Jade wake up one day to find that they are all sharing their bodies with others. Neither the kids or the others know why. Stuck with Spirit Trolls, special beings which created their universe in the first place, the kids must learn to get along with them, or deal with the reality of living with someone that you hate for a while. (I suck at descriptions.)


_A/N: I've had enough of writing a story about FEELINGS. I'm going to write this story as well. This story is more of an adventurey type thing I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoy! _

* * *

John woke up to his alarm clock at 7:00. School started at 8. It was Monday. It was a stupid idea to stay out late on a sunday, because John was tired as hell. Not the point. Just get the fuck up.

John grabbed his glasses and went to the bathroom. He didn't even bother looking in the mirror.

He heard a voice which made him jump. The voice was raspy and a little deep.

John looked up in the mirror to see something which almost gave him a heart attack.

Along with himself was a weird looking figure. It looked a bit like a ghost, and it was floating behind him. It looked like a boy about his age, but he had tiny horns, grey skin, and sharp teeth. He also wore a black long-sleeved sweater which had a grey Cancer sign on it. He also had grey pants. His irises were red, and the white part of a normal eye was yellow for him.

John gaped in shock at what he was looking at. He eventually worked up the courage to turn around. When he did this, he noticed the figure was sort of connected to him. There was a gray aura around John, which the ghost was connected to.

John opened his mouth to say something, but was too shocked to speak. The floaty monster thing spoke instead.

"I know what you're thinking. First off, no, I'm not a fucking demon, even though I look like one. Secondly, I am not dangerous."

"W-Why are you here?" John finally spoke.

"Long story...Don't be alarmed...I'm kind of...how do I fucking put this."

"Are you like, haunting me or something?"

"NO! Well, fuck. I'm...sort of..._sharing_ a body with you."

"Wait...WHAT? If you are, then why are you there..." John pointed to him. "And not here?" John then pointed to himself.

"Well...I'm not really IN your body...I'm more like..._bounded_ to it."

"Are you a ghost?"

"Not exactly. I'm more like...a spirit I guess?"

"Isn't that what a ghost is?"

"No. Ghost implies that it was alive at some point. I'm more of a...mythical spirit type thing."

"Oh? Um...doesn't mythical mean not real?"

"Yeah, but I'm fucking here, aren't I?"

"Wait...So you're...A spirit...which is bound to my body...and you're stuck on Earth?"

"Yes." The "Spirit" nodded.

"How did you get here, or better yet, in me?"

"Well, we spirits actually _watch _over humans...and I guess we all have a favorite person...so I guess we got sent back in that person for some fucking reason?"

"I'm your favorite person?"

"Don't get too fucking flattered, John." The boy muttered.

"How did you know my name?"

"Please. I'm literally IN YOUR BODY. I can hear your thoughts. Plus, do you not understand what "Watching over" means, fuckass?"

"What's your name?" John asked. He decided to not mention the "I can hear your thoughts" statement.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

"What are you exactly..?"

"I'm a troll. Ever heard of one?"

"Of course! I thought Trolls were myths though! Didn't they create our universe?"

"Yep. It was specifically twelve that did, and I was one of those twelve."

"Awesome. I have a troll that created the universe stuck with me. Can anyone else see you?"

"Um...While I'm in this form...I think only you and the others can." Karkat answered after some thought.

"Others?"

"Yeah. There are three other trolls that got sent to three other humans."

"Cool! Wait, why?"

"I think something may be threatening the universe. I think the four humans are special in some way."

"What, like_ heros_?

Karkat shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, don't you have somewhere to fucking be?"

John facepalmed. "FUCK! I'm going to be late to school!"

He quickly brushed his teeth and left the bathroom to get ready.

"School? That reminds me. I can be seen if I change forms."

This made John confused. He was getting dressed while he spoke.

"Change forms...? Can you like turn into an animal or something?"

"No, you asshole! I have three forms: Spirit, Normal, and Human."

"Oh. Can I see one?"

Karkat sighed. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Karkat...?" John looked around. He seemed to be gone. _Maybe I was just imagining it?_

"No, you weren't."

"JESUS! Fuck dude! You scared the hell out of me!"

This caused him to smirk. Karkat was now standing next to John. He looked pretty much the same, except he wasn't all floaty and smokey. He still had gray skin, horns, and really sharp teeth, but now he was standing like a normal being would.

"Wait. You aren't really bounded in this form. You can't just...go back?"

"No, I can't leave the planet. The only way I could would be as a Spirit, but as a Spirit I literally AM bounded to you." Karkat explained.

"Hey, how's human look?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again. This time, he didn't disappear. His horns and other troll features just left. He now looked like a pale boy with dark brown eyes.

"Wow...That's amazing! Why don't you just go like that?"

"And go to school with you jackasses? Fuck no! I already have to fucking deal with going with you. Why would I want to go on my own?"

"True. Anyway, we should go." John said.

"Fine." Karkat quickly turned himself back into floaty form and began floating beside John. John just smiled and walked to school.

_Wait...You can hear my thoughts, right?_

"Yeah?"

_So I can just talk to you like this?_

"Sure, why not? It's not like anyone can hear me like this."

_Sweet._

* * *

John walked into the school and to his locker. To his surprise, he saw his two best friends standing there with Spirits of their own. When they spotted John, they just looked at Karkat.

"Holy shit, Egderp! You've got a weird ghost thing in you too? We thought it was just us." Dave said, referring to the fact that Rose had one too. Dave's Troll was a girl that had horns kind of like Karkat's, but they were pointier. Her teeth were really sharp and looked like a shark's. She had shoulder-length black hair and a black t-shirt with a teal Libra sign on it and black pants. She also wore pointy red glasses which hid her eyes.

"Karkles! You got sent back too? Cool!" She said to him, snickering. She had a high-pitched voice.

He just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He floated to where she was and began speaking to her.

"John, This is Terezi. She's blind by the way." Dave intoduced her to John, since Karkat seemed to know her already.

"This is Karkat. He yells and curses a lot." John told him quietly.

"Fuck you." Karkat responded to John's comment.

"How did he hear you?" Dave asked. "He was over there with Terezi."

"Cause, asshole, I can read his mind. Terezi can read yours, too."

"Oh shit. TZ, you didn't tell me that you were snooping through my mind."

"Dave, if I did, you would stop thinking about things which would leave me bored." Terezi explained.

"Wow, Terezi, lying to your host? How heartless of you." Karkat said sarcastically.

"Karkles, is that jealousy I smell? Are you jealous that I got the coolkid and you got the nerd?"

"HEY! I'm right here!" John argued, pouting.

"Hehehe. You're adorable, John." Terezi responded, pinching his cheek.

"Terezi...Stop..." John whined. Karkat growled.

She began to giggle again, as if someone was talking to her.

"Dave, are you jealous?" She said, turning back to him. He was blushing under his shades.

"Shut up, TZ. I didn't say that." Dave shot back.

"Okaaaay, Strider. Anyway, Karkles, are you?"

"Of course not! We did get sent back with the humans that we happened to like. I don't have a problem with him."

"Ah, of course! Are you...flushed for him or something?" Terezi grinned widely, showing all of her shark teeth.

"W-What!? Are you *SERIOUSLY* asking me that!?" Karkat growled.

"Stop It You Guys!" Rose's Troll intervened. She had really short hair and long horns. One of the horns' tip was bent downward. She had Jade colored irises and yellow outsides, just like Karkat. She had a Black t-shirt with a jade Virgo sign on it over a black long-sleeved shirt. She also had a long red skirt on. She had two front fangs, which gave her the appearance of a vampire. She had a sweet voice which sounded like one a mother would use. She also appeared to be glowing.

The other trolls stopped bickering to look at her.

"Well, now that my troll has gotten your attention...John, Dave, this is Kanaya." Rose introduced her, smiling.

"Hello!" Kanaya greeted us, also smiling. _She seems nice._

"She is, but don't get on her bad side." Karkat responded to his thought.

"Why?" John asked

"She'll cut you in half with a tube of lipstick." Terezi warned. She wasn't laughing, for once.

"She'll do WHAT? That sounds so fucking dumb!" Dave said, snickering. Terezi and Karkat both stared at him. Rose just smirked. Kanaya just dug into her pocket, removing a white tube of lipstick. She moved to open it, but instead it turned into a huge white chainsaw. Kanaya grinned evily as she pointed it in Dave's direction. This caused his mouth to drop open. When he recovered, he turned to her.

"Holy shit. Kanaya, I like you."

"Uh...Guys?" Everyone heard another girls voice. They all turned to see Jade with another Spirit Troll.

"You guys too, huh?"

* * *

_A/N: So yeah...every character's spirit troll is there patron troll in the story except John and Jade. I didn't want to deal with Vriska as a main so I just used Karkat instead. Now, I'm having trouble with Jade's. I'm debating between Feferi because her and Jade talk a lot about the dream bubbles, Tavros because he likes her, and Nepeta because I remember her saying once that Jade was her favorite human in the story. I have no fucking idea who I'm going to use yet, so the next chapter might not be out until I figure that out. :3_


End file.
